<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Echo by souriantsacha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25496464">Echo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/souriantsacha/pseuds/souriantsacha'>souriantsacha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SKAM (France)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Royalty, Eli Ems and Daph are also brother and sister, Lola is Eli's cousin, Lu Tuturo and Manon are brother and sister, M/M, ah you'll see, also fluff because i'm not cruel, it's all very fancy haha, there will be drama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:54:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25496464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/souriantsacha/pseuds/souriantsacha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is ironic, like really ironic. Lucas doesn't want to be a fucking king. He hates monarchy, it's privileged to those who don't deserve it, including him. On top of that, he has a brother and sister who both could lead the country perfectly. But no, he had to be born first. He has to deal with the constant pressure his parents put on him, his sister whining to him about his behavior, his brother's secret he has to keep and he has to go to some snobby French ball for "political" reasons. Why in hell would the universe choose stubborn, rude and brutally honest Lucas to handle all that?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. You're not nervous?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi everyone. This is the new fic I'm working on. I'm really excited because I worked a lot on this fic. My friend Vi made the art for this fic on tumblr <a href="https://stoffans.tumblr.com/post/624458398934745088/my-royalty-au-will-be-out-soon-on-the-first-of/">here</a><br/>It's a little background and explaining for this fic.<br/>I hope you enjoy the first prologue aka Lucas' prologue.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Lucas</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He is lying in the grass, green surrounding him. The plants rustle with the movement of the sky. The wind breezes through his brown hair, continuing their way to the sky, passing the white fluffs of clouds; making them move faster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes, explosions of blue, a mix of dark and light dynamite. They let their gaze rest on a cloud, a grey white linger of a ghost. His pupils small and focused on the blue above him. 
</span></p><p>
  <span>Thoughts race through his head. Whispers and lies voicing their fears on the inside of his ear. Silently climbing their way into his brain, manipulating his next decisions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas sits up, letting his hand brush over the grass. His skin white as porcelain, the blood in his veins giving it a little colour.  He blinks a couple times, his dark eyelashes hitting his cheeks slightly. He breathes in and out, little huffs leaving his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Lucas?’ The boy looks up, bringing his knees up to his chest as he sees the person come up to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s beautiful: eyes dark and wise as the night, her skin so dark brown it could match black, her slender and short posture don’t make her lack elegance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Yeah?’ His voice is soft, barely audible over the breeze going through the trees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She doesn’t answer immediately, she goes to sit down next to him slowly, leaning on her hands in the green.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Are you excited for tonight?’ She asks eventually, giving him an insecure look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas rolls his eyes right away and sighs, his shoulders going up and down,

'Look Imane, we’re just going to France. The ball is not even tonight. You’re making it sound like we have to leave for war tonight.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her face hardens a little, making the muscles in her face seem shorter,
'You’re not nervous?’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He answers shortly:’ No.’ </span>
  <em>
    <span>Of course he is but that’s none of her business.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Why are you hiding in the gardens then like you always do when you’re nervous?’ Imane argues back, squinting her eyes at her friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes hold hers for a while and then rest on the grass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She doesn’t understand that he doesn’t hide in the gardens when he’s nervous. He always hides in the gardens. It’s his safe space, his spot of privacy.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I guess you can’t find my life very private</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas is the crown prince of Wallonia. Everyone expects something from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His father expects him to be straight and be a good leader for him. His mother expects him to live his life like he wants to without disappointing everyone or destroying what they love. His brother Arthur and sister Manon expect him to be a good leader in their place, since they’ll never have a chance to do it in his place, him being the oldest. His mother, brother and sister might not show their expectations as obvious as his father, the King. But he can feel it radiate of them, always being there in the back of their mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Life is ironic, like really ironic. Because Lucas doesn’t want to be king. The opposite, he hates the monarchy: the whole system around it. It’s unfair and gives privilege to those who don’t deserve it, including Lucas. He doesn’t deserve the unwanted opportunity of leading a nation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur is so charming and funny yet intelligent and thoughtful, he’d be a good king. He’d lead the country with pride and charm every citizen. He’d be perfect for the media and public, being careful with his words yet sounding so spontaneous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Manon is kind and caring yet observing and quiet. She’d actually listen to the country, the people she’d lead. She has a kind of way of making everyone in the room respect her without shoving it in their faces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas isn’t anything like that. He’s always been easily distracted, brutally honest and accidently comes off stronger than he wants to. He of course had teachers practising it with him, dealing with media and other stuff like that, but he was never a natural like his brother or sister. He wonders sometimes if his parents are disappointed that he was the first born, which he wouldn’t really blame them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The people that don’t expect stuff like that from him are his friends or Yann, Basile and Imane. There’s also Alexia but she is Manon’s best friend. Together with Arthur they form a friend group, a family of their own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yann and Basile are both of nobility, living not far away from the palace. Imane is the daughter of the chef of cabinet, someone who works and is close with Lucas’ father or the King. She’s always been his closest friend, living in the palace and being similar to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She is the only one that agrees with his ‘fuck monarchy’ attitude, she thinks it’s unfair too. They have similar personalities too, only Imane doesn’t have so many people that expect stuff. It’s the one thing Lucas kind of envies her for, he doesn’t blame her though because it’s definitely not her fault.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘I don’t always hide in the gardens,’ he disagrees, picking up a blade of grass between his thumb and forefinger and pulling at it slightly between his fingers,’ I just like to be in the gardens. It’s the only place where I can find peace.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It might sound depressing but he means it. The palace is always so busy and chaotic, people are everywhere. It might be a big place but you’re never alone, there’s always someone around the corner. Even in his own room, he can’t be alone. Someone will always storm into the room, asking him for a favor or something else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The gardens are big, full of trees and fields. He’s easily left alone there. Imane calls it hiding, he calls it preventing himself from losing his mind in that place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Then I hope for you, they have a big garden in France.’ Imane says, raising her eyebrows a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I hope so too</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The reason they’re going to France is because the King of France is organising a ball. Wallonia and France haven’t always had the best relationship so they’re already leaving today, even though the ball is only next week.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His parents basically forced him on this trip. He still doesn’t see why he should come, he’s no good there anyway. He’ll probably say something wrong, rude or awkward. But as his father says it “Wallonia should show off their crown prince”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He went on the condition Imane would go too. No way he can survive that without the one person that understands that having a resting bitch face does not mean you’re angry all the time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His brother and sister also will go, which is </span>
  <em>
    <span>absolutely</span>
  </em>
  <span> great. He loves them but he’ll have to stand there next to them, hearing them get along so well with everyone while people give him the ‘how can you possibly be their brother?’ look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Imane interrupts his thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘As much as I love to disappear with you in the grass, the guys asked if you came to them. They’re in the palace, the kitchen,’ She stands up, her eyes searching for possible spots of dirt on her grey summer dress before she turns to look at him,’ so are you coming?’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rubs his hands over his eyes and carefully stands up:’ Yeah, why not.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walk together to the Palace in a comfortable silence, side by side.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>_</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The palace gives off sophistication and class, it radiates it. The people that live and work there are exactly the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re walking inside the halls and Lucas can’t help but admire them. The walls, painted and decorated with many colours, filled with art and plants, the floors: the red carpets with the dark brown wood underneath them. The halls reminds him of a painting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of the few things he likes about the palace and everything around it, is the architecture. He can stare at the halls, the rooms, the ballrooms, the walls with amazement in his eyes, looking at them for quite an amount of time. For someone who is easily distracted, architecture never seems to bore him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>_</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Imane and Lucas are turning around the corner, entering the kitchen. They immediately see their friends: Yann sitting on the chairs, some fries on a plate in front of him on the table. Manon sitting next to him, listening to whatever he’s telling. Arthur and Alexia are throwing cheese balls into eachother’s mouth from an always farther and farther distance. Basile is sitting on the kitchen counter, stuffing as many cheese balls and fries in his mouth as he can.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘You guys came!’ Basile says happy, spitting out a cheese ball out of enthusiasm while welcoming them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Very graceful,’ Lucas says sarcastically and hops on the kitchen counter,’ but yes, Imane dragged me down here.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘You should thank me,’ she dramatically swings her head to the left and goes to hop on the counter next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Are you excited for going to France?’ Yann asks, glancing at Manon, trying to be discreet but Lucas saw it anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He does his best not to answer annoyed only because of that glance. One of the many things he’s not good at, is hiding his true feelings: especially annoyance and anger. So you can imagine that it’s known in the palace how he thinks of monarchy. Lucas admits he’s not trying that much to hide his almost disgust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He realized before that Manon is worried that he won’t do his best hiding his irritation towards monarchy in France too. He swears that he’ll try but as always, that doesn’t mean enough. The only reason Yann is asking about France is because Manon is too afraid to ask. He doesn’t know what she’s afraid for exactly though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shrugs:’ I don’t know. It’s going to be a lot of fancy clothing and small talk.’ He attempts answering breezy, there’s no need in reminding his friends his hatred for monarchy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Okay,’ Yann nods, not entirely satisfied with the short answer but he continues anyway,’ what about you, Imane?’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She scrunches her face up a little and says sarcastically:’ I am hoping to find the love of my life there.’ She lets her face rest in the palm of her hand and sighs dreamily:’ I wish I’ll meet him soon.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The others laugh softly and Lucas giggles, giving her a pat on her shoulder. He always liked her sense of humour, sarcasm used to avoid answering serious questions is a bit what they both do constantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘It’s not fair we can’t come though!’ Basile says, chewing on another cheese ball loudly,’ it’s discrimination.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘What did you expect Bas?’ Arthur declares shrugging,’ they’re French royalty. Why would they voluntarily watch you stuff their food in your mouth while chewing loudly with your mouth open. They’re French,’ he makes a dramatic movement with his shoulder,’ they’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>uptight</span>
  </em>
  <span>.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas lets out a snicker, fistbumping his brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘They’re not </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> bad,’ Manon defends, biting the inside of her cheek, only to be answered with a huffing please from Alexia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Manon, honey, they so are. My mother had to visit them a couple years ago, dragging me with her. They’re the most uptight people I have met and I live around nobility and royalty!’ The short-haired brunette exclaims.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Maybe Manon doesn’t think they’re that bad since she’s a little on the uptight side herself.’ Yann smirks. When the others agree instantly, Lucas’ sister scoffs and throws a fry at his head, the fry rests on his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘He’s right sis, you’re just in denial.’ Lucas reaches out to smack the fry of his friend’s head while his sister takes another fry and points it at him threateningly:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Do you want to get hit with a fry too?’ She raises an eyebrow, smiling playfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He raises his hands, his eyes wide with fake fear:’ No, please. I’m too young and pretty to get hit in such a humiliating way. I’ll do anything, I’m begging you.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘If you care so much about your life, Lallemant,’ Manon says, letting the fry drop on the table while she watches his hands fall to his sides with narrowed eyes,’ then I’d be careful with your words.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>_</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas is packing his bag in his room. Of course the staff has already packed his clothing for the official dinners with the royalty and the ball but these are the clothing and stuff he’ll be wearing and having during his visit there when he’s not expected anywhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He has packed all his clothes and now is deciding what he’ll take for the big amount of time he’ll spend there avoiding anyone he can accidentally offend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After looking around for a while, he ends up taking the book; to the lighthouse by Virginia Woolf, a couple pencils and his notebook filled with empty music sheets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even if he might not be able to play piano, he can at least compose some new stuff to play.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighs, it’s late afternoon and he’s not ready for this trip. He’ll be under constant stress and have to interact with all kinds of people. Even worse, these people could be a huge support and help when he’s just king but they could be a huge bother if he says the wrong thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His father will retire or die once and when that happens, Lucas will be forced to take the responsibility he refuses to acknowledge right now. This trip could mean a lot for that time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When someone is just king or queen, people tend to underestimate how strong the country is standing in their shoes right now. If he has some allies by then, it would be a lot easier.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This all wouldn’t be a problem if monarchy didn’t matter that much</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>_</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span> He hears a knock on his door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks up from the way he was standing, bowed over his bag with his notebook in his hands. It’s Manon. He puts the notebook away in his bag and goes to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Hi?’ he says hesitantly when she remains quietly, her lips pulled together in a straight line, her arms crossed over her chest tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Hi…’ she starts, she takes a deep breath, making her shoulders and light brown hair go up and down,’ I want to talk about the trip.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His face hardens, his jawline becoming more visible under his cheeks. </span>
  <em>
    <span>If she’s about to say what I think she is going to sa-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>‘You know you can’t talk the way you do here there right?’ she voices the worry he thought she was afraid to say after this midday.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Unbelievable</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Manon,’ he begins, already not being able to hide the irritation that has made his way into his voice so quick,’ if you’re worried I’ll announce loudly in France how much I hate monarchy, then you’re worrying for nothing. ‘</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘That’s not what I’m only worried about,’ she sounds defensive and moves uncomfortable:’ Lucas, you can’t act like this!’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Like what?’ he’s surprised by her sudden annoyance. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m acting totally fine. I’m not wearing a rainbow flag with fuck the monarchy around me for fucks sake.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Like this!’ she gestures with her hands, trying to explain better,’ defensive and irritated the minute someone doubts you.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘That’s not true,’ he objects, calming his voice,’ I’m irritated that my sister is doubting me.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She scoffs, shaking her head:’ I have reasons to doubt you! From day one, you have been disgusted by monarchy. Your little protest for justice is okay here but in France there are important people who we should befriend.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>My little protest?’</span>
  </em>
  <span> he repeats, his eyebrows flying up to their highest,’ I have been disgusted by monarchy because the idea behind it, is privileged and unfair. I don’t have to do shit! You’re acting like I’m planning on ruining that trip.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘That’s because you could ruin that trip!’ her voice grows louder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s taken back by that. Not only she doubts him, in her mind he has already ruined that trip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘I understand you disagree with my opinion but in case you haven’t noticed, I am planning on keeping my opinions to myself.’ He has had enough of this conversation, he was already packing his bag for a trip he doesn’t want to go to and now his sister came in to lecture him for something he hasn’t even done yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘We live in a monarchy, your opinion about it doesn’t matter,’ she replies, pinching the bridge of her nose between her fingers and exhales,’ Lucas, you will be king one day, you have responsibility to take.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His gaze goes to the floor and stays there. He sighs and mumbles an I know after he hears footsteps going farther away, after Manon has left the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Guilt rises up and claws at his chest. He hates the feeling so much, it’s like ivy. It grows and climbs their way up his body, digging in every corner, every thought, every fear. He swallows audibly and pushes it down. He understands her worry but he doesn’t understand why she is worrying, she’s not the future king, it’s not her concern. Maybe she’s always been a little pushy and whiney like mother but this really doesn’t have to do anything with her. This is between him and his parents.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>_</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas is completely packed, he gets up from where he as lying on his bed with his phone in his hand. He takes his bag and slowly steps his way to the door. He pauses when he passes his piano, something in him is holding him back. He looks at the beautiful instrument long enough to be staring, he sighs and drops his bag.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I want to play one more time.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He sits down like the million times he has before, his fingers slightly aching to play. He rests them on the keys, millions of music sheets he played so much, he memorised them completely, rushing through his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas eventually chooses a modern song: sweet apocalypse. It’s been a while since he played but it’s from one of his favourite pianists: lambert.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hands push, beginning to play the usual sound. He can’t help it as his body starts to move with the melody slightly. He closes his eyes, knowing both the song and his piano well enough to play it blindly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He loves music so much, especially piano of course. He can lose himself in it, forgetting about the rest of the world, the rest of the universe. It takes him away from reality.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last notes leave the piano and he ends the song. Lucas sits there for a moment, taking the last parts of it in. He then stands up, takes his bag from where he had nonchalantly dropped it on the floor and leaves his room, closing the door gently on his way out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>_</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucas is going outside, his bag packed and in his hand. His brother spots the brown fluffy hair the second it pops up between the doors and he greets him happily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Hey.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gets a hi back from his older brother, who moves towards him, shuffling closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas feels uncertain, twitching his mouth a little but eventually speaks up:’ Will it be okay?’ He’s incredibly nervous asking this, not wanting to bother Arthur but also not being capable of not being unsettled if he doesn’t check.He was completely calm because of the soothing sound of his piano from earlier but now it seems to have disappeared like ice does under the sun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When their eyes meet as he sees the clear confusion written on his brother’s face, he proceeds his explanation, adding context to his question:’ I mean, the loud music and there will be a lot of people, especially at the ball-‘</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Realization hits the blonde and he touches his shoulder, a comforting contact. He cuts him off in the nicest way possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Lu, you don’t need to worry.  I’m used to it, I’ll be fine.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas found out Arthur is deaf at his left ear two years ago. His brother never told him but he suspected it and finally confronted him. He never told him how it happened, it’s not really Lucas’ place to know. If he’s honest, he’s scared of what could have caused it, what ugly truth his brother is hiding. He never told anyone else on Arthur’s request. They barely talk about it and when they do, they’re subtle and make sure they’re alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s not that they don’t trust their family with secret. It’s that the outside world can’t find out. The media would bother Arthur with it endlessly. He’d become an image for deafness unwillingly. He’s only 18, he shouldn’t be harassed with issues like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘I don’t mean to sound like mom, sorry.’ Lucas apologizes,’ it’s just that I wouldn’t want you to be under that kind of stress.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His younger brother shrugs:’ We all live under stress every day and I learned how to deal with it. Throughout all these years, you’re the only one that figured it out.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas nods, he opens his mouth to ask again if it will be okay but closes it the moment they both spot their friends cross the street. Manon coming through the door not much later.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>_</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>‘We’ll miss you.’ Basile mumbles while him and Yann are group hugging Lucas and Arthur.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘I’ll miss you too Bas,’ Lucas answers in the crook of his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He means it. His friends might be ridiculous but he loves them so much. Even a week apart, is a week he’d rather spend with them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Try not to choke on the French decadent food okay?’ Alexia jokes, ruffling Arthur’s hair and he flips her off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Try not to choke on a cheese ball okay?’ Imane fires back in a mimicking tone, getting the same response Alexia got from Arthur, the middle finger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘We have to leave guys,’ Manon announces softly, Lucas knows she’s sad about the goodbye too but of course as the young adult she is, she keeps it inside and acts rational.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Basile and Yann let go of them and a little smile plays on Bas’ face while he raises his hands:’ Check de gang?’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Yeah no,’ Lucas says, trying not to make the small smile that appears on his face visible,’ I’m sad, not crazy.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Basile lets his hand fall with a disappointed sigh and Yann gives him a side way glance:’ Does you being sad mean you’ll miss us?’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rolls his eyes at his friend:’ Maybe I’ll miss you a little bit.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘A little bit?’ Yann smirks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Just a little.’ He narrows his eyes and gestures a small bit of place between his thumb and forefinger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Okay now we really have to go, come on.’ Manon signs them to come to the car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas and Arthur follow their sister and get inside the car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He places himself by the window and looks outside the whole ride, trying to be distracted from his worries by the outside world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Night has fallen and a dark shadow moves over the sky.  Stars make their way from behind the black turning clouds and shine brightly over the city. It’s dizzying, the lights from the city passing them, flying past his eyes. The thoughts that are loudly panicking in his head flow to a little corner of his brain while he looks at the view.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They only return when Lucas hears the words:’ we’re here.’</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We’re here</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The darkness of the night doesn’t take away his uneasiness the way it takes away the light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re here.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Coming up with a plan for world peace again?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hellooooo, I hope everyone is having a great day! As promised, here is Eliott's prologue. I hope you enjoy it!</p><p><a href="https://stoffans.tumblr.com/post/624476321004896256/">This</a> is the background post if you haven't seen it yet.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Eliott</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliott is around darkness. It’s in him, near him and looking him right in the eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s sitting on the edge of one of the abandoned buildings near the palace. His feet dangling over the edge while he stares at the night sky. The starts and an almost full moon shine brightly tonight. He can just look at them forever and get lost in the lights.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He is nervous. Tomorrow the royalty of Wallonia will arrive. France and Wallonia never really had the best relationship so their royalty came a week earlier than the others as “damage control.”His dad has been forcing him to behave and made him promise to act nice to the royalty of Wallonia so he’d have them as allies when he’ll be king.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliott thinks about becoming king a lot. He’s definitely anxious about it but also excited. Because he wants things to change, unlike many others on the world, he actually can change things.  He hasn’t talked about his opinions on monarchy a lot, his dad is a very traditional man and would never approve, calling his ideas stupid. His mom can’t keep anything from dad so he can’t trust her to shut it. His sisters wouldn’t want to hear about it either; Emma, would probably just not care and Daphné, is too uptight and too attached to the rules to be openminded about his suggestions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He talks about it with Lola, his cousin. For someone so rude and sarcastic, she has a surprisingly open mind. Speaking of her, he hears her familiar voice behind him:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Coming up with a plan for world peace again?’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s startled slightly, turning around to face her and he’s met with one of her sarcastic looks. He exhales, his shoulders moving up and down and turns back around, returning to watch the view.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘No, I was thinking of a way of getting rid of you.’ He quips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She snickers and Eliott hears some shuffling behind him. Not much later after that, he sees a silhouette forming next to him in the dark out of the corner of his eye as she comes to sit next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘You’ll never get rid of me, cousin.’ She smirks, her feet also dangling in the black air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighs dramatically:’ I know.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence climbs and nestles between them. The noises and sounds of reality echoing to them, becoming softer and softer as they come closer. Lola breaks the silence with a question:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Are you nervous for the arrival?’ She asks hesitantly. She’s a very admiring person to be honest, she notices things quick. She probably knew he came up here as a way to forget about the pressure that’s being put on him yet she didn’t ask the question she wanted to ask immediately and waited carefully for the right moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked forward to the arrival and also not at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks forward to it because this is how he can prove to his father that he’ll be a rightful and good king. He knows his dad wants the Walloons as their allies and if that’s how he can win his trust and approval, he will do it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His father doesn’t trust him very well at the moment, he used to trust him a lot but then Eliott got diagnosed with bipolar disorder. Bipolarity is a mental illness where you suffer from all different kinds of episodes, for example: a depressive or manic episode. Sadly, bipolar people are seen as “unpredictable, irresponsible and crazy”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s when his father started to doubt him because even though Eliott had only been through a depressive episode when he got diagnosed, in his father’s eyes, he was a psychopath. But the rules of royalty still stand which means even though he has a mental illness, he will be the next king.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliott can’t control his mental illness but he tries, taking his meds, staying away from drugs and alcohol. He still has an episode once in a while or he forgets to take his med. Eliott just has to make sure the media can’t photograph or film him when he’s vulnerable like that, he can’t let his reputation be ruined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now why he doesn’t look forward to it, has to do with his mother. She has some ideas of her own what this visit could be. Like his father, she wants them to be allies. Unlike his father, she wants him to marry someone of the royalties that will arrive in the next days, she sees it as a good opportunity to find a wife.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That doesn’t necessarily have to do with the Walloons, only that it means, the pressure his mom will put on him will begin tomorrow. It’s ridiculous though, he’s 21. Marriage is the last thing he’s worrying about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Yes, I really am.’ Eliott admits, glancing shortly at Lola.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘You shouldn’t be.’ She shrugs and adds,’ you’re the crown prince of France. What are they going to do? Bite?’ She somewhat jokes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘I know,’ he whispers, he continues louder,’ I just am nervous, okay?’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Okay.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Probably one of the reasons Lola isn’t one of the people in his life he avoids, is because she just lets him be. She’s a very “no questions asked and I won’t question you” kind of person. Even if she doesn’t agree, she acknowledges it anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a while, he moves back and mumbles:’ I’m going to bed, tough day tomorrow.’ He heads back to the palace without waiting for an answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lola watches him leave and settles herself comfortable against the edge. She knows he’s gone but she mutters softly:’ tough day it will be, indeed.’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>_</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Eliott wakes up in his bed. He yawns and rubs the sleep out of his eyes with his hands. The arrival is today. The day he’ll have to put on a polite but fake smile. The day he’ll have to prove himself to his parents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just wants this to end already, he sits up and stretches, going with his hand through his messy hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘You’re finally awake.’Eliott is surprised by the sudden voice and lets out a stunned noise. He instantly looks around, trying to search for the spot where the voice came from.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can’t help the annoyed groan that leaves his mouth the minute he recognizes his sister sitting in a chair in the corner of his room. He lies back down against his pillow with a ‘plof’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Emma!’ he begins, clearly bothered by her presence,’ how long have you been sitting there?’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She snorts and bows her head slightly, her long, brown hair falling in her face:’ long enough, sleeping beauty.’</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why me. You’re the princess here.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma stands up from the chair:’ Not that I care, but you have to get up. Otherwise mom is sending Daphné to wake you up.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He quickly sits up in panic:’ Oh no, no, no I’m awake!’ His other sister, Daphné, is a lot more energetic and annoying in the morning. She’d bring him into a bad mood instantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His sister snickers:’ That’s what I thought.’ She leaves the room and he calls after her:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Close the door.’</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She doesn’t close the fucking door.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Unbelievable,’ he scoffs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He takes a shower, the cold water hits him and slides over his shoulders.  He sighs into it, feeling the sleep being washed away, slowly regaining more consciousness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gets dressed, quickly putting on a black t-shirt and some jeans, he grabs his phone that was charging in the corner and leaves the room.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>_</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He isn’t in the mood to face his family until he absolutely has to so he stops by the kitchen, asking for whatever is left from breakfast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliott takes it with him and goes into the gardens. He’s lucky they’re so big that his sister can’t come look for him, he’s very lucky in general.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sits down in the grass, settling himself there. He prefers abandoned buildings but he can’t sneak out during the day, the guards would catch him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s peaceful, sure. The trees moving with the soft breeze, the long grass also moving but less wild. The birds flying over the sky he’s under, their clappering echoing through the woods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He picks up a dandelion that has already blossomed, white and light as a feather. He holds the stem between his hand, letting the green brush over his fingertips. He blows gently, the little pieces flying up with the wind, heading near the blue sky. They kind of remind him of sugar but in flower form.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watches them go as he waits for his own fate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He goes to lie down, the plants hitting and rustling against his back. The grass tickles the back of his neck and he moves slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watches the blue above him for a while, counting the clouds that pass by him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until his ringtone goes shortly, he gets a message.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He takes his phone out of his pocket, it’s his sister.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Daphné: where are you???</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Daphné: dad is getting annoyed</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Daphné: and Ems says she definitely woke you up.</b>
</p><p>
  <span>He groans, a faint sound leaving his throat. They can’t let him be for even a little while. He annoyed types back an answer because he knows she can see if he read it or not and if he leaves her on read, she’ll start calling.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Eliott: I’m in the gardens</b>
</p><p>
  <span>He immediately sees “typing” pop up on his phone so he doesn’t bother letting it fall into the grass.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Daphné: wow not vague at all</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Daphné: dad wants to talk to you. Come to the dining room.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Eliott: formal or informal?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Daphné: informal of course.</b>
</p><p>
  <span>The formal dining room was for guests, the informal obviously for them on normal days. He was barely in both, eating late and whatever the kitchen had left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stands up and makes his way from the gardens back to the palace, leaving the calmness of the fields behind, making his way back into stress.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>_</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His family is patiently waiting for him at the table. Daphné and Emma, the blonde sitting on the edge of her seat and the brunette scrolling through her phone casually -okay maybe that sister isn’t patiently waiting for him. His parents on the other side, his mom sitting stiffly and holding his dads hand that’s resting on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Ah there you are!’ Daph almost squeaks as he comes close enough to be seen from the corner of their eyes. His parents turn to him as their daughter speaks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His father gives him a faint smile before speaking up:’ Good morning, Eliott. We’d love for you to join us so we can discuss the Walloons that will arrive in a couple hours.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t bother responding and slowly walks to take a seat next to his sisters, facing his parents. He purposely chooses a seat on Emma’s side. If he’d pick one next to Daphné, she wouldn’t stop poking his shoulder in excitement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Tonight, the Walloons will arrive like I said before,’ his father tells, his hand intertwining with his moms’ hand,’ we will be expecting the King and Queen, their sons Lucas and Arthur of Wallonia and their daughter Manon of Wallonia.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mother continues the Kings’ words:’ We require all of you behaving on your utter best.’ Eliott almost lets out a snicker when she looks at Emma longer than just one second, who still is on her phone but hums in agreement, clearly uninterested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘The King and Queen of Wallonja will be treated with respect and will be not be offended in any way,’ she continues,’ We prefer you three will befriend the Princes and Princess of Wallonia. That means:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No fights.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No unnecessary discussions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No disrespect.’  She gives them all a warning look that will stay in the back of their mind, especially Eliott’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I won’t mess this visit up, I will do anything to stop this from becoming a failure.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>_</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>‘Mom really wants us to be good, huh.’ Emma voices the minute their parents stand up and leave the room, taking the unspoken anxiety with them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘What did you expect?’ Daph claps her hands excitedly,’ I totally want to meet them now!’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘I’m sure they’re very fond to meet you too,’ Eliott smirks, the sarcastic comment making the last bits of stress disappear completely.  Emma snorts at his response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His other gives him a look that clearly implies: I could strangle you right now:’ I’m sure they are great. Maybe one of the Princes is hot.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘That might be true.’ Ems admits, putting her phone her pocket from where she was holding it between her hands,’ they have two sons no? I forgot their names.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Arthur and,’ Eliott bites the inside of his cheek,’ fuck- I can’t remember the other one.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde huffs, her golden hair going up and down:’ Arthur and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lucas</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Seriously Eli, do you ever pay attention to when mom talks about them?’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The middle child answers before he can:’ Do we look like we intently listen to what moms says?’ she points to her brother and then to herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Who’s the future king or queen of Wallonia actually?’ Eliott decides to turn the conversation a little more serious again. He needs to know which one of them he should befriend, to make his father trust him again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It might sound manipulative to use them like that but he has no other choice. He needs the allies for his fathers’ approval. He might not be so annoyed when Eliott starts changing things when he’s finally king.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘They have 3 kids,’ Daphné starts her short explanation,’ Lucas is the oldest, 20 -so he’s the crown prince. Arthur is 19 and final, they have a daughter Manon who’s 17 years old.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘You really studied everything possible about them, didn’t you?’ Emma’s voice drips with mock but he knows she’s secretly genuinely impressed, she carries on to joke:’ What’s next? You know their zodiac signs too?’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Actually I-.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliott cuts her off:’ Please don’t. We appreciate the info but we really don’t need to know that.’ He hopes for those 3 his sister is going to act calm, she can be a little much sometimes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shrugs:’ Fine then. At least I did some research.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Not some,’ the brunette argues, her voice still filled with amusement,’ I bet you know the Queens’ dogs’ name.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daphné opens her mouth to speak and the way her eyes sparkle betray what she’ll say but Emma raises her hand:’ You know what, don’t even answer that.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A snicker escapes Eliott’s lips and his sisters join in quickly, their laughter filling the room with joy.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>_</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Eliott is in his room, his sketchbooks and art supplies around him from where he’d casually thrown them on the bed, himself plopped in the middle between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He exhales, an annoyed groan almost leaving his lips as he drops the pencil that was being held between his forefinger and thumb. It falls on his paper, scratching slightly against it.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stares at the paper, the white that’s coloured yellow because of his lights stare right back. He lets his gaze rest on it, secretly hoping some inspiration will magically appear .</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it doesn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stands up, his bed squeaking when he leaves it.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I better go do something useful if I can’t draw right now</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How the fuck am I supposed to face this arrival and act like the perfect prince if I can’t even draw a basic thing</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>_</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eliott makes his way through the hallways, not really sure where to go. He doesn’t want to see his parents because that means facing responsibility. He has no idea where both his sisters as his cousin are.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stands still when he hears music coming from a room, he turns to look where exactly he is and he smiles as he recognizes. He comes closer to the room, he sees a glimpse of black curly hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leans against the doorway as he stands between it, watching Sofiane dance in his room to pop music. Sofi’s parents work in the kitchen of the Palace, they grew up together. He loves him a lot as a friend, he’s very caring and sweet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sofiane has always loved dance, it is for him what drawing and painting is for Eliott.  He loves dance too, but in a different way. He loves to draw his friend dancing, to find the detail as he moves on the beat. Eliott knows his friend gets shy when he suggests it, he’s not used to someone pointing so much attention on him. It’s not his intention to make Sofi uncomfortable obviously, he just loves drawing and painting someone when they’re busy with something they love. Their eyes shine when they talk about it, their movements are more enthusiastic and energetic when they’re doing what they feel passionate for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The music stops and Eliott gets pulled out of his thoughts, looking up from where his eyes were descending to the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sofiane turns around to grab some water and sees him standing in the doorway, surprise flashing through his eyes as his lips part, not really knowing what to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Eliott speaks up instead:’ Hi.’ He greets him with a warm smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Hey,’ his friend says back, taking his bottle. He’s a little breathless, sweat shining on his forehead under the bright lighting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘I didn’t know you were standing there,’ he adds before taking a sip, clearly still out of breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliott shrugs,’ I wanted to wait until you were done. It looks amazing by the way. You’re really good, it’s very impressive.’ Again he is quite sure Sofiane isn’t used to a lot attention because he flushes slightly. That’s exactly one of the reasons he likes to compliment him because he really is talented and it should be more recognized and said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘It’s the first time I did the choreography, it’ll become better.’ The black-haired boy says. He nods in response and it’s silent for a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Why are you here?’ Sofiane asks, an emotion he can’t read flashing through his eyes as he comes to stand in front of him, face to face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘I was drawing but I didn’t really have inspiration so I went to come see you. I wanted to be a bit distracted from….’ He doesn’t finish his sentence, hoping that his friend understands what he meant by the stiff movement he made.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sofiane hums,’ Do you think it will be that bad?’ Also not voicing the clear heaviness that has come into the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette looks down at his shoes,’ I’m sure they’re not that bad. I just know it’s going to be stressful.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wants to meet the royalty of Wallonia and he’ll be polite for sure but it will be so tense and uneasy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Do you think they know you’re bipolar?’ Sofi’s dark brown eyes fill with worry but he reassures him instantly his concern is not necessary.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘No, my dad made sure no one would find out. It’s not public and never will be.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His father really did his best to hide it. They never spoke about it in public or even around the staff. The staff that cleans his room got payed extra to not say anything in case they found his meds. Both his doctor and his therapist too. He visits his doctor monthly and his therapist weekly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A part of him hates that his family hides his mental illness like it’s the worst thing in the world. It doesn’t define him or at least, he hopes it doesn’t. But he understands the media would only use it for their own advantages and it would start doubts if he’s a rightful future king.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My dad just wants to protect me, that’s all.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Oh well,’ Sofiane must have seen the sadness in him because he puts a hand on his shoulder,’ at least you’ll never be as bad as their crown prince even if you tried,’ he jokes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘What?’ Eliott furrows his eyebrows together in confusion,’ what do you mean?’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘You don’t know?’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shakes his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sofiane sighs, his hand falling back to his side,’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Apparently he’s…problematic. The staff hears him fight with the King and Queen and his sister all the time. He curses a lot, he’s mean and cruel. He’s not the type of person who should become king, Allegedly, he hates monarchy and he’s not quiet about it. He goes away a lot, he’s a huge bother to everyone in the Palace. On top of that, he refuses to marry a possibly queen. Some suspect he’s gay.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Oh,’ Eliott doesn’t really know what to say to that.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘But that’s just what I heard,’ Sofi says quickly, as if he realizes this could make him more stressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It will be promising to meet him.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So ahem, yeah. I hope you enjoyed it! The next chapter will be the first "real chapter" and it will be Lucas' pov again. I think it will be a bit longer than the prologues but a bit the same format, only completely lucas' pov. Don't hesitate to tell me your opinion or about it or feedback, I appreciate it all!</p><p><a href="https://stoffans.tumblr.com//">This</a> is my tumblr. Don't be shy, come say hi.<br/><a href="https://nowaynoee.tumblr.com//">This</a> is Vi's tumblr. She deserves credit for being my beta reader. She has helped me with some plots that I couldn't finish and has made edits for this fic. She writes Mayla fics and she's really good, check her work out!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Why are you talking to me now then?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello!! It's your favourite annoying child! I hope everyone's doing well and I hope you enjoy this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>‘We’re here.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment Lucas feared has arrived. A little wave of relief washes over him, the fear was burning in his gut while impatiently waiting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Manon and Arthur step out of the car before him, leaving him all alone by the window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks through the glass, a new kind of stress starting to pull at his shoulders.  He sees three people, he can’t see them clearly but they seem young.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I should really get out of the car before it becomes too obvious I’m hiding here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He exhales and swallows audibly, his Adam’s apple moving up and down. He gets out of the car and his eyes fall immediately on the three people.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They’re really young, they can’t be much older so they have to be the Prince and Princesses.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s two women, one brunette with dark brown eyes and straight long hair who he assumes is Emma and a blonde, it’s dirty blond and wavy, light blue eyes with some green in them and she looks like she’s holding back a huge smile, probably Daphné.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She annoys me already.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas comes closer, standing behind Arthur’s right shoulder between his siblings so he doesn’t have to stand at front yet still is visible for everyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes fall on the Prince. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can’t help how intrigued he is by him. He has brown hair with lighter parts, the little pieces almost blond. His eyes: similar to the blonde girl’s. Grey blue with shades of green, it’s like a mix of oceans.  The prince’s intense gaze points to him and he shifts uncomfortably.  Luckily Manon distracts him,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Prince Eliott,’ she bows her head slightly in respect,’ it’s a pleasure to finally meet you.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He offers her a small but sincere smile,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Thank you, I’m very glad meeting you three too,’ His eyes slide over the three siblings before going back to Manon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde quickly introduces herself, stepping forward and nearly jumping on them with a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Basile would love her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Hi, I am Princess Daphné. I'm so happy to meet you three! I’ve heard so much about you all.’ Her gaze lingers on Lucas and he feels his sister tense. Her gaze goes back to the brunette noticeably but not too obvious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s again his sibling that speaks, this time Arthur,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Oh have you? I hope the awkward stories from our childhood didn’t make it all the way to France.’ His brother gives Daphné one of those smiles he calls “media smiles.” His response has a charming and even a little flirty undertone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde laughs delighted, she covers her mouth with her hand politely halfway the sound leaves her mouth. Lucas gives his brother a grateful look and he gets a supportive wink in return. He smiles softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I can always count on Arthur.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>They stand in awkward silence for a while, the quietness filling it uncomfortably. Fortunately a girl comes their way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She has brown hair like Emma but wavier, she has brown eyes with the same intensity as Eliott. She has a pointy nose and sharp jawline compared to Emma and Daphné. She’s a lot younger but seems at least as serious and adult because of her already very grown features. She reminds him of all three siblings together. He has no idea who she is though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She comes to stand between Eliott and Daphné, slightly shoving the blonde who gives her an angry look but doesn’t say anything. Lucas immediately notices she puts her hand on the Prince’s shoulder as a comforting touch. She puts on a smile that he is sure is fake,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Hello, I’m Princess Lola. If you haven’t heard from me, it’s because the French royalty is so ashamed of me, they hide me.’ The three siblings stare at her, all waiting for her to break this attitude but she proceeds to smile at them sweetly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas snorts and Eliott’s eyes flicker to him with interest while Daphné gives Lola a disapproving look and huff. Manon kicks him in the shin gently as a warning and he muffles his laugh with his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He swears he sees a smile tug at the Prince’s lips but even if he did, he turns serious again instantly,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Anyway, I and my family will gladly show you around here,’ He turns around and signs them to come.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This is going to be quite something to say least.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>_</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Eliott shows them the Place shortly, it’s the same as the Walloon one on a lot of parts but more French if that makes sense. They all have a room in the same wing and there’s some dinner tomorrow night but they’re free for the rest of the evening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas looks around in his room. It’s luckily pretty basic for a room in a palace. The style of it is dark red and gold, he has a double bed against the backwall, a dark brown desk in the corner, some bookshelves and a closet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighs, puts his bag in the corner next to the closet and goes to sit down on the bed. He lets his back fall on the bed, the back of his head melting into the pillow as he stares at the ceiling. His blue eyes staring into the dull dark ceiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m in France.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m in fucking France.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He’ll probably have to talk to his parents tomorrow, he’s used to them not checking with him. They’re probably too busy tonight to even talk to him for 5 minutes. It’s always been like that. Lucas grew up with nannies and teachers being around him constantly, his parents always busy. He wanted to know basic things like cooking and household too because a part of him secretly wants to give up his role. By age 14 he knew how to cook basic food, he could do his own laundry and by 17 he figured out how taxes worked. He didn’t like that he was dependent on others, that the staff had to take care of him. He knows they get payed for it but still, he prefers to do all that stuff himself. His parents thought it was cute in a belittling way. He and his siblings got a good education. After age 15 most they learned was around politics and psychology, clearly preparing them for the life they were going to lead, especially Lucas. He was annoyed they didn’t learn much about the fine arts.He knew his parents thought it was silly to learn and study about those things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So that’s exactly what he did. He made a list of all classic literature, asked for a private piano teacher and when he wasn’t spending his time learning about politics or learning how to cook, he spent his time in the library, in museums, in art galleries, in bookshops. He loves philosophy, classical music and after a few years of playing piano and studying music sheets, he started composing. It’s not very good but he likes to do it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur also was interested in music but rock, he was more a fan of today’s pop culture. He draws when he has time, it’s very modern art but he’s good. He spent his time listening to rock music, drawing and watching Netflix. Lucas is sure he has seen everything on that app.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Manon focused on their education completely. She made extra notes in class, had the best grades on their tests. She also read books but she read biographies of famous politicians, books about war history, about the fall of the Roman Empire. She read one novel and that was animal farm, a book about society.  In her free time she practiced speaking in front of a public, she watched documentaries, she studied a lot of languages. She loves puzzles, he gives her two every year as a birthday gift.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If they weren’t busy with all their interests, they hung out with their friends. They couldn’t go out a lot of course because the crown prince taking shots isn’t really a good image for the Walloon royalty. They stayed on the grounds of the Palace but they had fun.  Lucas grew really close with Imane and Yann, knowing them both for years now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas hears a knock on the door, he raises his head, his chin sticking up and resting on his chest as he furrows his eyebrows. Curiosity forming in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Who the fuck could that be?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The door opens and Imane’s head pops up between it. He sighs and his head drops back against the pillow, relief hitting him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘I’m so glad you’re here, you have no idea.’ He expresses his stress, happy to see a familiar face that’s not his siblings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiles softly and he frowns again, taking a good look at her from the corner of his eye from where he’s lying on the bed. Imane looks calm, happy even. Her slightly tinted red lips curling in a smile, her dark brown eyes filled with an unreadable expression. She places herself next to him on the bed, sitting by his side and looking down on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Are you okay?’ He emphasizes his confusion rather than his concern in his voice, attentively watching her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rolls her eyes playfully and her smile widens, her white set of teeth showing,’ Yes, dummie. I’m completely fine.’</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She never calls me dummie.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas holds his gaze on her for a little longer, not sure what to think of her behavior,’ alright then,’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Where were you?’ He asks, realizing he hasn’t seen her since they left yet they’ve been here for a while now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘I was with-‘ she stops herself, resting her gaze on the bed, refusing to look at him,’ The car I was in got stuck in traffic.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Traffic?’ He questions with an eyebrow raised.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I smell bullshit here.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Yes,’ She still denies to look at him even though he’s trying to look her in the eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Are you sure?’ He asks again. His curiosity from earlier coming back, the emotion flickering in his eyes, creating a teasing spark in the steel blue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Yes!’ Imane huffs defensively, dropping her hands into her lap a bit too defensive not to be lying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Okay,’ He smiles at her sudden shyness and nervousness, a smirk playing on his lips,’ whatever you say.’</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>_</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He’s still staring at the ceiling when Imane has left hours ago. The night has fallen and it has become dark, the sun hiding under the horizon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas gets up from his bed. He isn’t going to spend the night staring at the ceiling.  He remembers Imane’s words about the French gardens and decides it wouldn’t hurt to take a look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After wandering in the hallways for some time because he definitely did not get lost, he finds the exist, a way out. He looks around, hopes the guards are walking somewhere else right now and sneaks out. He sighs when the cold summer night air hits him, it feels like cold fingers soothing over his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His amazement increases immediately. The green grass, turned dark green because of the shadows, goes on for a couple fields, a little sand coloured path guides him to the many beautiful flowers. He hears crickets somewhere farther away and the night, pwith her stars and moon, makes this place breathtaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It looks like it’s right out of some fairytale.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He hesitates but starts walking, following the little path in a slow pace. The plants rustle under him, making slight noise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ends up finding a little fountain, shaded green by rust and shining in the moonlight. He stops, admiring it from afar and before he can take a step or two closer, he hears footsteps ruffling between the grass like his did earlier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turns around, being startled slightly but not enough to be genuinely scared. Steel blue meets grey blue instantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliott offers him a small smile that he under any other circumstance would find suspicious but for some reason, he can only shortly smile back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sees the other crown prince coming closer and he turns back to the old fountain. Meanwhile, they’re standing side by side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘The gardens are astonishing,’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas is the first one to say something. His tone almost as soft as a whisper, full sincerity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Agreed,’ The other brunette says, he adds jokingly,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘I didn’t know you could talk.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again, under any other circumstances, he would have snapped at him or insulted him instantly but the teasing tone softens something in him. He’s still slightly annoyed though and can’t help the little scoff that escapes his lips, he retorts,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Maybe I just didn’t want to talk to you.’ He glances at the other male for a short moment, being able to take a good look at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s still wearing the white shirt from earlier today but some of the buttons are undone, showing most of his throat and  a little of his chest. He seems more relaxed but still beautiful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His features that turned silver in the moonlight make him look like he came right out of some Ancient Greek painting.  The beauty of Aphrodite but male.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliott bows his head slightly at his answer and chuckles quietly,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Why are you talking to me now then?’ It’s more a statement than a question really. He learns quickly that the older person isn’t the best at hiding his expressions. A confident smile on his face, clearly pleased with his answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas squints his eyes at him,’ Don’t act so smug, Eliott.’ The other prince’s eyes widen at his informal choice of words and he rolls his eyes in response,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘We’re both future kings here. There’s no need for the formality. You’re not more powerful than me and the other way around too.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliott’s eyes twinkle mischievously,’ I’m not so sure about that.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shorter man looks at him in confusion, waiting for an explanation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tilts his head a little to the left,'Well. France is a lot bigger than Wallonia.’</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The little fucker.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He raises his eyebrows amused, forcing the smile that’s tugging at his lips to stay away,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Do you really want to have a my dick is bigger than yours contest?’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliott barks a laugh, it makes his whole body shake with laughter. It’s a beautiful sight, Lucas notices. The sound as well, sounding like music in his ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can’t hold it back anymore, a soft smile tugging at his lips and the edges of his pink lips curl up. A warm feeling washes over him, he can’t explain it.  It’s warmer than every sun he’s ever felt on his skin, sweeter than every dessert he has had, softer than any pillow he has slept on, lighter than any feather he saw. He feels like he’s floating, he actually feels like that when he sees Eliott’s eyes light up while the bright sound of his laugh leaves his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other man stops the beautiful sound of his laughter what probably lasted a second or two but for Lucas, it lasted longer than he ever could have hoped for. He looks at him with those stormy eyes that make him feel like he’s the only thing in this world. He wants to end the silence but he also longs to just stare at him for a while</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t know what is happening to him. Why his stomach feels like it’s tickling him from the inside, why his heart is almost beating out of his chest, why he can’t stop smiling, why there’s some kind of feeling resting on his shoulders. He only knows the person standing in front of him, is the cause of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘I should go back,’ Lucas manages to bring out because he really should have said something</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliott looks at the fountain next to them and then nods,’ yeah.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘We’ve got to be well rested to go to that dinner tomorrow night huh?’ He attempts to shake the feeling off him with a joke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The taller man’s eyes widen, he scoffs,’ Oh my, that’s going to be awkward.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas snickers,’ yeah, exactly,’</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>_</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He smiles when he closes his door, it makes a screeching sound. He lets his hand rest on the doorknob while he stands, facing the door and thinks about this evening.  Just when his smile seems to fall, it becomes a wide grin as he thinks of Eliott’s smug smile, his voice, his laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s so stunning. His laugh makes any birds chirping at 5 am sound like absolute trash The way his eyes sparkle when he’s happy, like the way the sun peeks from under the horizon at sunrise, its shining light blinding your eyes. The faint blush on his cheeks, probably from the warm, summer night weather, making his features, that turned silver in the moonlight, look fascinating. His shirt unbuttoned, showing his skin. His white skin that almost looked porcelain under the moon. His collarbones peeking out from the white fabric. He wonders what it would be like to touch his smooth his fingertips, his hands, his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh no</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nope</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We’re not going there</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nu uh</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas abruptly moves away from the door and sits down at his desk, grabbing his phone and unlocks it, checking his messages and social media. He shakes his previous thoughts of him, he can’t go there, he really can’t. His dad can be barely handle him being gay, let getting together the crown prince of another country.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, like Eliott would like me anyway. He’s way out of my league.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He sees a message from Yann pop up, he smiles at it, glad his best friend decided to check on him. Yann is like a brother to him. He never understood him really but he supported him anyway, being there for him when he came out, when he told him he preferred giving up his role than becoming king. None of the people really understood what he was going through since being a gay crown prince that doesn’t want to be king isn’t really your regular every day story. Yet Imane, Yann and Arthur were there for him anyway, just like he was there for them.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Yann: choked on the French food yet?</b>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckles.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Lucas: not yet 😊</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lucas: I met the Prince and the Princesses though.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Yann: what were they like?</b>
</p><p>
  <span>If his best friend was here, he’d have that look on his face where he carefully reads Lucas’ face and waits for his answer before saying his own opinion, agreeing or disagreeing.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Lucas: idk</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lucas: The blonde princess, I think her name is Daphné, is kind of hyper in an annoying way. Bas would love her.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lucas: The other princess called Emma, idk she’s weird af dude. She just spends her time on her phone and doesn’t care about anything.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Yann: sksnedj that’s kinda like you</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lucas: HEY</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lucas: I’m not fucking like that!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Yann: Lu you’re basically glued to your phone, don’t deny it.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lucas: ugh fine</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lucas: so the prince</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lucas: he’s…. alright</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Yann alright?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lucas: yeah he’s cool. I talked to him like 30m ago, he’s a really nice guy.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Yann: you never call people nice</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Yann: do you like him or something?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lucas: what</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lucas: n0</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Yann: so you do like him</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lucas: would you look at the time</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lucas: I’m leaving</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Yann: LUCAS NO</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Yann: LALLEMANT</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Yann: …..</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Yann: godammit</b>
</p><p>
  <span>He puts his phone down, turning the screen to the desk so he won’t see any messages pop up. He shuffles closer to where he dropped his bag in the corner and takes his book out of it, the blue cover between his hands. He reads a little, enjoying Virginia Woolf’s way of turning the art of writing into poetry while telling a story that fascinates him deeply. Not much later, he stumbles his way to bed tired. Sleep takes him when his head falls into the soft, white pillow. The grey blue of Eliott’s eyes haunts him into his mind and chases him into his dreams.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>_</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucas wakes up from a deep slumber, he blinks the sleep out of his eyes a couple times. He’s so comfortable in the soft pillows and fresh washed sheets, a part of him wants to turn to lay on his side and get pulled back into his dreams. He forces himself to sit up, he groans softly, his voice raspy and slow from sleep. He stretches and looks around, he sighs as he sees the outside world from his window. An early morning mist hanging low from the clouds, it can’t be much later than dawn, the sun recently having set. It seems to be a pretty grey day, very fitting with his emotions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could sleep a little more if he thinks about it but then again, he doesn’t want to sleep most of the day and go to the dinner, looking tired and drowsy.  He stands up, wincing slightly when his feet hit the cold, wooden floor.  He walks to his bag, he decides it’s too early to wear his formal clothes for tonight so he takes some black trousers and his romance hoodie, he chuckles when he sees it folded between his other clothes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The romance hoodie is a grey, oversized -well it was oversized when he got it, it’s not anymore- that he got for his birthday from Yann. It’s an inside joke between them that honestly isn’t even that funny. It was because every time they watched a typical rom com, Lucas spent the whole time criticizing every little thing. He ended up saying: if this is romance, I don’t want it. For some reason Yann found it hilariously funny that he said that so as he could have expected, for his next birthday he got the romance hoodie. It’s one of his favourite things, it just feels like home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaves his room, not really sure what to do. He looks around in the big, long halls that have to be at least a hundredth years old.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How is Imane doing actually?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He can check on his family later. He goes to her room and takes a peek inside. It’s a room pretty similar to his. The bed is in the corner, different kind of sheets obviously, they’re baby blue unlike his white ones. There’s a desk she already clearly used, books and notes spread over the light brown wood. Her closet doors are open and he assumes she just left the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She can’t be that far then.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas walks a couple more hallways, different options of where she can be going through his head. He even thinks about calling her but he’s not that ridiculous, at least not yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stops at a corner, his eyes resting on the situation happening in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He finds her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And she’s not alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He frowns in confusion and an amused smile plays on his lips. Imane’s with a guy, he has an olive skin tone, dark eyes like her, long black eyelashes, a sharp jawline, black, short hair. In one word: he’s stunning. He has a wide smile on his face, a nice white set of teeth showing in delight. Imane looks happy too, her dark lips curved in a sweet smile, the corner of her eyes crinkled. He says something and she laughs, her hand hitting his arm playfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas gasps, he quickly covers his mouth, trying to quiet his cackle while he can’t even begin to believe what he’s seeing here. He decides it’s time for him to step in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walks over there, his lips pressed in a firm line as a way from preventing him to burst out in laughter. He casually throws an arm over Imane’s shoulders who is startled by the sudden touch but as soon as she recognizes him, the sudden panic gets replaced with annoyance already.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sticks out his hand and winks at the guy:’ Hi, I’m Lucas.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other male gives him a weird look, an unreadable expression on his face. He seems to hesitate but shakes his hand,’ Hi, I’m Sofiane. Nice to meet you.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Imane sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose between her fingers,’ Sofiane, ignore him. He might seem confident but in reality he’s just a spoiled attention whore.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Imane,’ he huffs, faux offended,’ such language already so early during the day! And I’m not a spoiled attention whore.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘You so are, Lu,’ she gives him a side glance,’ you’re a prince and you’re constantly craving for attention. In conclusion: you’re a spoiled attention whore.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shrugs,’ alright, fair enough.’ Lucas tries to hold back his smirk, this is where he’s going to get annoying,’ soooo. Do you two know each other?’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Well,’ Sofiane twitches the corner of his mouth a little before explaining,’ we met last night.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘I see,’ Lucas nods extremely serious and he looks at Imane,’ so “there was traffic” was actually code language for this handsome young man?’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s satisfied seeing Sofiane getting flustered while the girl next to him bows her head in clear embarrassment,’ Well. I swear that there was traffic that night!’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Sure there was, sweetie,’ he says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Uhm,’ Sofiane speaks up between them,’ I have to go now.’ He scratches the back off his head awkwardly,’ well yeah uh bye.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walks away and Lucas says loudly, waving smugly,’ byeeeee Sofiane!’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Imane waits until he’s out of sight before aggressively throwing Lucas’ arm off her and turns to him with a glare. She smacks his shoulder a couple times,’ you asshole, you fucking asshole,’ she repeats while he laughs, she’s obviously not hurting him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>_</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He’s back in the gardens. Lucas has settled himself in the long grass. His book next to him and his notebook in his lap, he’s biting on the end of his pen, annoyed he can’t find any inspiration. Every time he wants to put it down on the bright, white paper, he hesitates. He’s having slight writer’s block or well, composer’s block.  He sighs, his shoulders moving abruptly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s searching for inspiration. He thinks about everything that has happened the past days. He finds nothing. Frustration running through his veins, he can’t find anything decent. Something that makes him feel so he can use those feelings and smush them on the fucking paper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knows he can use one feeling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he made a promise to himself he wouldn’t go that way. The way his heart wants him to go is risky and unknown. He can’t think about it too much or he’ll develop some crush on Eliott. The last person he should fall for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s supposed to be friends with him, allies. The kind of person he can use in times he needs to. On the other hand, he can’t trust him too much either, the guy still is from another country and royalty. He’s supposed to be the kind of friend that’s not really your friend but you have each other’s back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What he definitely can’t do, is try to be more than a friend. There’s so much that can go wrong. His parents already aren’t very fond of a future gay king, let be one that banged another future king. His sister would kill him, she had said it a lot of times but this time, she’d actually kill him. On top of that, there’s no way Eliott would like him that way. He seems very straight and even if he wasn’t, Lucas still wouldn’t stand even a slight chance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It would be pointless to use those feelings as a way to write. If he thinks it through, he’ll probably crush even harder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighs again, swallowing audibly and after a long stare at the grass, he writes down a note, and another one. He wants to go for something with a calming result, moderato with a slight lento. He’s just on his way to writing a good intro when someone abruptly sits down next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas is startled, his eyes wide while he drops his pen on the notebook. His heartbeat speeds up even more when he sees who it is, his heart beating out of his chest and he feels it in his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliott makes himself comfortable next to him, his eyes sparkling happily as he looks at the shorter brunette with a wide grin. He’s dressed incredibly informal, like Lucas. A grey shirt and some blue jeans, he’s definitely not looking at the space between where his jeans is around his hips pretty low and where his shirt has riled up, showing a bit of his hip bone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘What the fuck,’ Lucas chokes out. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh great Lucas, very talkative</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The other prince’s smile just widens as he lets his eyes fall over him completely, eventually his eyes go to the notebook and pen that are still lying in his lap. He nods in that direction,’ What were you doing?’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas looks down, a little hastily closes the notebook and puts it careful on top of his book next to his side,’ oh nothing.’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks back up to the other male and offers him a small smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliott looks at him, seeming to examine him carefully with such intensity. He tries his best to stay calm under his gaze and not get lost in one of the most beautiful pair of eyes he’s seen. He shifts uncomfortably, his skin tingling under the curiosity of his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘It didn’t seem like nothing,’ He eventually responds, Lucas tries not to make it too obvious how clearly relieved he when Eliott raises his chin, looking at the grey sky.  It’s an odd contrast, Eliott and the grey weather. It’s like he doesn’t belong between it, everything seems to have faded colour in the dark and cold sky, as if the only colour standing out is grey. Eliott on the other hand, is not. He’s like an explosion of colours, Lucas sometimes doubts if he’s even real, that he’s not just something he made up in his head. How can he even be real.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Well, it was, ‘Lucas says as soon as he realizes he’s staring, deciding to follow Eliott’s movements and looks up at the sky. The clouds mold together in one big mess of grey, the sun not even close to peeking out and showing one of their many lights.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘It’s such a weird day,’ Eliott suddenly states into the silence that had formed between them,’ so grey and sad compared to yesterday.’ He voices Lucas’ thoughts, although he sounds more curious and intrigued than sad, like him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas huffs,’ Perfect for the occasion.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other brunette turns back to him, a flash of new curiosity building up in his gaze, it’s different than the earlier one, this one filled with more concern,’ Not such a fan of royalty dinners?’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shrugs, his messy, spiky hair moving with it, ‘Not such a fan of royalty in the first place.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliott squints his eyes slightly, pressing his lips into a firm line as he seems to be deep in his thoughts,’ What do you mean?’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas moves his eyebrows up and down once, a skeptical move, and he avoids the other’s gaze, looking at the grass,’ I’m sure you’ve heard.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘I have,’ He admits, licking his lips before speaking again, glancing at the shorter man,’ but I want to hear it from you.’</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You want to hear it from me? Alright then.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>‘I just think it’s a dumb concept,’ Lucas starts off vaguely,’ monarchy,’ he adds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘It’s just, we’re supposed to lead the country right? Yet what do we do? We sit on our throne, live a fancy life while others starve to death. We have these fancy dinners with other countries to “please” the citizens. But in the end, what do those dinners change? It’s all politics, constantly. Trying to get as many allies, less enemies. It doesn’t matter who we hurt, as long as we have our allies and our fancy palaces.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘I know it’s ironic I’m the one saying this,’ he continues, staring at the grassy hills,’ I’ve lived my whole life privileged. I haven’t had one day where I’ve had to struggle with even half of what some people struggle with.’’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘You have a good point actually,’ Eliott agrees, surprisingly,’ that’s why I’m glad I’m here. I’ve lived privileged and I can use that to make others’ life better. I can use it to my advantage, unlike many others, I do have a chance to change things. You do too.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas scoffs,’ I might have the chance but it will only lead to disappointment. You’ve met my brother and sister, they’re clearly better for this stuff. They’re naturals with stupid shit like this trip. Meanwhile I’m trying not to smash my head into a wall every five seconds.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliott smiles faintly at that,’ It’s not because they’re naturally better at it, that they have more potential,’ he argues.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Still,’ he bites on the side of his thumb,’ I know everyone would have preferred  Arthur or Manon being the first born and I agree, it would have been a relief for me too if the failure of the family didn’t have to be king.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He does something so unexpectant, he reaches his hand out and lets it rest on his arm. It stings slightly where his fingertips touch the soft skin of his forearm, it’s electrifying. He pinches the skin slightly between his fingers, as an attempt of comfort and clearly not hurting him,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘You’re not a failure, Lucas.’ His name sounds nice coming from Eliott’s mouth, the word rolling off his tongue. He smiles small, not sure what to think of the sudden touch, he hopes the smile he gives the other male is enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hopes that’s enough for now.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>_</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the day passed by quite easily and fast. After his talk with Eliott, which still makes a part of him shiver, he took a look around in the palace. The only place he couldn’t find, was the library which annoyed him a little since that’s really one of the only places he finds interesting.  Imane seemed to have disappeared for the rest of the day, probably spending time with Sofiane. His parents seem to be busy too but he’s used to that. They’ve always been busy with who knows what.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yann sent him a photo of him and Basile and Alexia and for a little while, he got homesick.  He almost never gets homesick anymore but seeing his friends, even for a little second, made his heart ache slightly. He answered with some breezy text, he didn’t want to leave his friend on read.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He spent his time reading and walking. He didn’t have the energy to talk to Manon and Arthur seemed to have been gone too. In times like this he realizes how alone he is sometimes, how alone he really is in the world. It might seem ridiculous but that’s how he really feels. In the end it’s just you and your thoughts. It’s always you and your thoughts alone. The only way to stop your thoughts is by dying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then it’s just you without your soul.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s standing in front of his mirror, dressed for the dinner. He’s nervous, stress curling in his chest. Lucas breathes in and out. He looks at him. Hesitation and doubt visible in his eyes, his jaw clenched together because of clear stress, he repeats breathing in and out until his heart stops pounding so forcefully in his throat.  He straightens his back and tries to release the tension that has build up in his shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can do this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well no, but he can try.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>_</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He walks down the stairs, still very obvious breathing in and out. The door of the room is already somewhat open, he pushes it more open and it croaks too loud for a too quiet room, he winces at the sound.  He looks around.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck, everyone is already here.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Lucas,’ his father smiles at him in that way he knows it’s not a real smile, it’s physically a smile, with the lips curled up and the warm sound he fakes when he says his name but it has no emotion behind it. He adds, nodding him to sit down between Arthur and Manon,’ I’m glad you </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span> decided to join us.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He swallows at the stinging rebuke but responds with an agreeing nod and a smile that could match his father’s. He shuffles towards his siblings, Manon giving him a disapproving but kinder look. He sits down and Arthur nudges his shoulder into his shortly, a warm smile on his lips, he’s being encouraging because he’s probably noticing Lucas’ discomfort already. He smiles at his brother back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The dinner goes by painfully slow. The first meal arrives and Lucas just carefully listens to the conversations, hoping if he doesn’t move a nerve, he can actually be invisible .</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘So, Lucas,’ the French King starts,’ Do you have an idea of when you’re planning to take over the throne?’ He has an odd look in his eyes, watching him attentively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks up from where he had his eyes rested on his plat. He looks around and Manon gives him an encouraging look. He opens his mouth after what seemed like centuries, doing his utter best not to trip over his words,’ We’ve discussed it before,’ he glances at his father,’ but we haven’t discussed the exact time yet.’ He sees his mother visibly becoming at ease because of his response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘I see,’ the king says. Eliott’s mother, the queen puts her hand on her son’s shoulder,’ Well it won’t take long before Eliott will become king.’ The French Crown Prince smiles a little stiff at that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knows there’s quite the age difference between Eliott’s mother and father, that his father is nearing 60 and will retire soon. It will only be a matter of time till he has that crown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Outside of slowly learning your future role, do you have any passions or hobbies?’ One of the French Princes, the king’s brother, asks him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Yes,’ Lucas begins, deciding his next words carefully,’ I’ve always been very fond of music. I play piano since I was little.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Well, that’s terrific,’ the French queen says, her fake smile widening,’ you should play here some time, I’m sure we have a piano somewhere in the palace.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Oh,’ he brings out, already regretting what he said,’ that you’re offering me to play is such an honour, truly but I don’t think, I will have the time for it.’ It’s a lousy excuse, he’s aware but he can’t just play. He doesn’t want to. It’s a very personal part of him that he’s not just going to use for the entertainment of some French royalty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Nonsense!’ the queen starts, he bets she saw his discomfort and wanted to go deeper with that. But before she can, Eliott speaks up, touching his mother’s forearm as a way to politely interrupt her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Now mother, I’m sure Lucas will play if he wants to,’ he tells her,’ we don’t want to force our guests into doing something they didn’t voluntarily choose for.’  He gives Lucas the first genuine smile he’s seen all night and he can’t help but smile back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The queen presses her lips in a firm line, clearly bothered by her son’s sudden interfere but doesn’t say anything further. Manon’s eyes flicker between the two males a couple of times but eventually sighs and goes back to finishing her dinner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas feels a wave of warmth and relief wash over him as the royals start a conversation about how Eliott’s assertiveness has grown since he was little, the other crown prince answering charming as always.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sooooo, what did you think of it?<br/>It's a little longer than the prologues because more happens in here but I can't wait to hear what you guys thought of it.</p><p>Don't be shy, come say hi on <a href="https://stoffans.tumblr.com//">tumblr</a><br/><a href="https://nowaynoee.tumblr.com//">This</a> is my beta reader's tumblr. She makes edits for this fic, helps with the plot and she writes mayla fics, go check her out!</p><p>Remember that English is not my native language so I'm sorry if there's any mistakes, I hope you liked it!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me know what you thought of it. I love comments, feedback and don't be shy, come say hi on tumblr.</p><p><a href="https://stoffans.tumblr.com//">This</a> is my tumblr<br/><a href="https://nowaynoee.tumblr.com//">This</a> is Vi's tumblr. She makes the tumblr edits and she writes mayla fics, go check her work out!</p><p>Thank you for reading! And think about the children!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>